


Late Night Arrivals

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sequel making the most of everything.  Addie Torres is 16 and out too beyond her curfew. She has a good excuse however her father doesn't listen.





	Late Night Arrivals

Prompt: Listen. No, Really Listen.

Late Night Arrivals 

Adelaide Torres glanced at the clock and knew she was going to get in trouble. She was in hot water last month when she came home drunk two hours later than she claimed. And her dad was furious. 

This time was not her fault. Her friend got drunk and into a fight that resulted in breaking his arm. Adelaide being the only one of her friends with a car, she decided to take Conner to the hospital. Conner, a friend from school, was the nicest boy at school. He was tall and lanky and with red hair. He wore bottle rimmed glasses. Adelaide thought Conner was sweet and had a tiny crush on him. 

As she glanced at the clock in the waiting room, 220am. Yep, Adelaide would be grounded for the rest of her life. Adelaide called her mother, hoping to avoid her father’s wrath. 

Across town

Ellie Torres heard her phone ring and reached in the darkness and answered her phone.  
“What?” Ellie growled into the phone.

“Mom?”

“Birdy?” Ellie responded with Addie’s childhood nickname that only her mother called her. Ellie got up out of bed and walked into the living room. Ellie knew her husband was a deeper sleeper now. Then when they were first married.

Adelaide switched to Pashto. Her mother taught her all the languages she knew a small child. As a child, they love to talk in another language to confused her father.

“Mom, I am at the Hospital. I’m fine. But Conner broke his arm. He got into a fight, and the guy was bigger than him and punched Conner. I brought him to the hospital. Can you call his mom, We are almost done here. Please don’t tell dad.”

“Addie, you know I can’t do that.” 

“I need to go. See you later.”

Ellie hung up the phone as the light was turned on by her husband. Nick blinked in the light.

“Adelaide?” Nick asked, and Ellie knew her husband knew.

“Yes. Apparently, Conner broke his arm. And Addie took him to the hospital.” Ellie explained. “She is on her way home. How did you know?”

“You were speaking in Pashto. Addie always switches languages when she is stressed.”

“Nick, make sure we listen to her side.” Ellie cautioned. 

“She better have an outstanding story.” Nick challenged.

Ellie and Nick heard Addie’s car and heard her run-up to the front door. Nick didn’t even let her search for her keys in the dark, instead just opens the door for his daughter. Addie knew she was in trouble. 

“Adelaide Nicole, Welcome Home. Please enlighten us why you are late. Why you were supposed to be home at Midnight, but it is now almost 3 am.” Nick sounded like he was interrogating a suspect, not his daughter, whom he loved dearly.

“So We went over to Erin’s. She was having a party,” Addie responded.

“Were her parents there?” Ellie interrupted from her spot on the couch.

“No. I didn’t realize that until I was there. I wouldn’t have gone. I promise. I learned my lesson from last time.” Addie defended. 

“Really. And who was at this party.” Nick asked

“the football team. Conner, Erin. Ashley” Addie responded.

“Were they drinking?” Nick asked again.

“Yes Dad,” Addie answered. 

“Were you Drinking?” Nick questioned

“No, Dad, I learned my lesson.” Addie defended. 

“Addie, you smell like Alchol,” Nick demanded. 

“Because Jace spilled his drink on me.” Addie argued. “Dad, you have to trust me.” 

“I’m sorry Trust you Addie, After a month ago you came in so drunk you could barely stand up. Tonight Conner, the wimpiest guy, ends up with a broken arm. Now, Adelaide, you ask me to trust you. I’m sorry, honey, but my trust is wearing thin.” Nick ranted.

“Listen, No, Really Listen. The reason Conner got into the fight was that Trace Hulbert got super handsy. Conner was just defending my honor. Maybe dad, if you weren’t so stupid, you would have asked me the right questions. Geez, dad, I thought Grandpa Gibbs taught you better.” Adelaide yelled at Nick. 

Nick clenched his jaw and immediately clasped the bridge of his nose. He then turned around and went back to Ellie’s and His bedroom. 

“Can you believe him?” Addie asked her mother. 

“Adelaide Nicole Torres, I don’t care how stubborn your father is. He is still your father, and you will speak to him with respect. Now we are all tired But first thing in the morning you apologize to your father. “Ellie demanded. 

“Does Dad need to apologize to me?” Addie fired back

“No because your father did not call you names,” Ellie responded as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Get some sleep, tomorrow is a school day.”

Addie awoke late and got dressed quickly, and ready, hoping to see her father before he went to work. Sure enough, he was in the kitchen, finishing his protein shake. 

“Daddy. I’m sorry I didn’t mean you were stupid,” Addie apologized.

“So Conner’s mom called and said that Conner was protected you. So I’m sorry for not trusting you.” Nick said, looking at his daughter. “However I don’t think the disrespect is too be taken lightly. “ 

Addie smiled at her father and hugged him. Ellie stood in the door. 

“So we were thinking that 4 days camping with Grandpa Gibbs would be an adequate punishment for the lack of disrespect,” Nick mentioned.

“Aw dad, that means no cell phone.” Addie complained. 

“Don’t worry Birdy, your dad will be going on this camping trip as well.” Ellie interrupts. 

“I am?” Nick asked his wife.

“Yep,” Ellie responds.

“But Elle?” Nick complains.

“No, buts Nicholas. You and Addie need some bonding time.” Ellie states. 

Addie and Nick looked at each other, both knew that arguing with Ellie would be pointless. 

“And what will you be doing while we are fending for our selves in the wilderness with Gibbs? My love” Nick asked.

“Watching Harry Potter with no interruptions. Duh” Ellie said as if it was a no-brainer. 

Addie and Nick shared a glance again, and both knew that spending the weekend with Gibbs sounded a lot better than watching Harry Potter with Ellie.


End file.
